1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plasma process chamber and system, and more particularly to a plasma process chamber and system of the structure that is capable of improving uniformity of plasma and generation density of plasma in the plasma process chamber when carrying out a process using plasma.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma source is used widely in several processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices, for example such as etching, stripping, cleaning, etc. A plasma process chamber is used to manufacture the semiconductor devices while the processes, such as etching, stripping, etc. are carried out using plasma gas in a process for manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In a plasma related application, how to realize stable generation of plasma and to provide high ionization efficiency for the plasma have become continuous problems to be solved by technical experts of this art. Moreover, several technical studies for increasing uniformity of the plasma have been developed continually. In a process using the plasma, plasma gas must be distributed evenly in the plasma process chamber so that the corresponding process goes on effectively.
In recent years, the size of wafers has been increased in order to improve a production rate of the semiconductors. In addition, several technical problems to be solved have been brought about in the process of manufacturing the semiconductors. One of the aforesaid problems is that a plasma process chamber capable of obtaining uniform plasma is required. Furthermore, plasma ion particles must be diffused evenly in the plasma process chamber so that the plasma process chamber can be cleaned more effectively.